Happy is the heart that believes in angels
by LordOfEvilAndDespair
Summary: Katsuyo grew up in a noble family of Zaun. Due to some problems, she had to leave home at the age of 15. At 17, she finally found a decent job but nearly lost it because of incident with Draven, who assisted his brother on a mission. Darius decided to complete the missions in Zaun by himself. He meets Kat again and each visit reassures him that she is not just any random girl.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is my first fanfiction. I'm hoping to write the story to the end as it has been in my head for a long time.

I'm sorry, it is introduction, therefore it's a bit boring because I was trying to get into the story and characters. I also apologize for any mistakes, English is not my first language. If you notice any mistakes, do not hesitate to point them out.

Point of view will be indicated by ~~ with name inside.

Draven, Darius and Zaun belong to League Of Legends (RIOT games). Katsuyo is my OC.

* * *

><p>~Katsuyo~<p>

It was another busy evening in Zaun. People walking past the restaurant, stopping for split second to smell the wonderful aroma of cooked dinner. Something that nobody seems to have time anymore. Time... or money. Money is another important thing for Zaun, just after science. Life is very expensive, even where I live. If you stop on the street for to long, you either loose money to experienced sellers or get the money stolen from you.

Just like all the other people living in Zaun, I love science. I visit Singed once in a while and occasionally I'm useful. Unlike other people I worked with, he didn't use humans for his tests. That is why I preferred alchemy above other types of science.

But my hobbies and interests don't give me shelter. They won't give me food. This is why I have to work in the restaurant. It's not great, but the best I've had in a while. I also thought about moving out. Not the house, the city. It's not a dream, it's a plan. Since I started my job here, it's starting to get better, and it is not exaggeration. For the first time I'm starting to be more optimistic about my plans. I even managed to save some money.

I looked in direction of door. Two customers came in. Both young male. I have not seen them before, which is not surprising. Zaun is a big city. But they didn't even look like they come from here. They looked a bit... lost.

One was focused, his expression emotionless. A strike of grey highlighted his hair. The other was a total opposite to him. He seemed very excited and cheerful. Just by looking at him, I could tell he's really into himself.

They sat down in the quiet part of the room. It was warm there. This is where I would seat if my life turned out differently.

Since everyone else was busy, it was my turn to take orders from them.

Slowly, I walked to the table. It was not long since I started working here and talking to customers was my least favourite part.

'Be polite and behave like an adult.' I remembered the words of my boss. One big sigh and I was ready.

-How may I help you? - I said and forced a smile.

The cheery one looked through the menu, then at me.

-We would like...- Started the older one.

-How about some 'extra' offer? - The younger guy interrupted and winked at me. I knew exactly what he meant and this is why I found it so offensive. Since I was underage, my boss didn't want me know about it. But other women, who were willing to do more than me to get money, told me all about it. I thought it was disgusting, especially because it was their own choice.

One slap later he was holding onto his cheek.

-You earned it. Now stop. - Barked the other one.

Before I could proceed, I felt presence behind me. I turned around to find my boss and some money in his hand. He was exceptionally quick to deal with any problems. I knew I was in trouble. But I didn't want to loose the job and high earnings - compared to my other jobs - to some brat that can't behave properly.

-I apologize for any inconvenience. - He said and pushed my back slightly.

-I'm sorry. - I muttered. Anything to keep the job.

-Yeah. Now you're sorry. There will be a day when the world will respect Draven and you will remember today. - Even after getting a sore cheek, he continued to talk back.

-Enough. - Said the man calmly.

-Aw, relax Darius. - Draven smirked. I was wondering how Darius could stay so calm.

-I hope you enjoy the rest of your time here. - The boss extended the hand with money. I looked at him, knowing it was my payment gone.

-That is not necessary. - Darius rejected the money after looking at me for a second.

-You may not know, but Katsuyo is from a family that does not need to worry about money. I advise you to take it. - The boss said and after short moment of hesitation, Darius accepted the payment.

Little did they know about my current situation and the fact I am not considered as part of my family anymore.

-I'm going to talk with Katsuyo and get someone else to talk to you. - He smiled and walked off with me.

-Sir, I'm sorry, he... - I started, trying to defend myself.

-Usually, I fire staff that causes problems. But I'll give you one chance. This is only because you're from a good family and we started to get a better reputation thanks to you. But one more thing like that and you're out.

-T-thank you. - I said quietly.

-Get back to work.

~Darius~

Cold air was pleasant after coming out of the boiling restaurant. Although it was getting late, streets were still full of people. I doubt it ever changes. It's different to Noxus. Neither city is safe, but in Noxus you won't find a living soul this late at night. Nobody wants to risk their live.

-I hope she doesn't run into trouble because of us. Or you, to be more precise. - I said, looking at some point far in the background.

-Come on, we got money. Aren't you glad? - He smiled. I don't know. Maybe he was right. We needed the money. But I couldn't help but think that something was wrong. Why would a girl like her, coming from a noble family work in a restaurant? Surely, she gets enough money.

-I'm not taking you for the next mission.

-What? Why? - Draven asked, surprised.

-You're old enough, you should start to take care of yourself. I'm not going to be with you forever, you know? - I started, wondering where I was going with it. I had to be strong, no unnecessary feelings. - And I can't babysit you while I'm on mission. And I'm fed up with your behaviour.

-Whatever. You don't have to take care of me. I never asked you. Fine, I'm Draven. I can stay on my own. I'm not a baby. I'm stronger than you think. You'll see. - I didn't have to look to know that there was smirk on his face. - And one day I'll be famous.

-You won't be if you keep that attitude towards others.

-This is what makes me special. I'm special. Just wait and see.

~Katsuyo~

The past few days were calm. So calm, it was almost certain that something will happen.

I left work late, there was a party and I had to stay and help. It was fine in the busy streets, even with the thieves around I felt safer. But in this part of Zaun it was quiet. You would rarely see another person, especially at this time of night. This was unusual for the city and this is what made me feel uncomfortable. I hated walking this way. I felt like someone was watching me.

Even the muffled noises of the market could not be heard. Any noise would make me jump. I could feel my heartbeat quicken as I heard footsteps behind me.

I went faster, trying to calm myself. Few more minutes and I would be home.

To my surprise, the footsteps were gone. However, this was not a good sign. As I looked behind me, I heard a person in front of me.

-Well, well. - He said and I slowly turned to face him. Now that I think about it, the idea of being followed by a murderer was better than... meeting that man.

-Leave me alone. - I said and pushed him aside. I started walking past him, but he stopped me. The escape wouldn't be that easy.

-You know, you can still come back. Your family is still willing to have you back. I'm still willing to marry you. You're a good girl, just a little lost. I don't know about others, but you certainly deserve second chance... - Although he was whispering, I could hear him perfectly. He looked into my eyes and stroked my cheek with back of his hand.

-Enough you pervert. - He was right. I was a good person, but even I don't want to be treated like dirt.

Slap was my favourite answer for any man who offended me this way.

Quickly, he moved his hand away from my cheek. It didn't hurt him, but it must be humiliating to be hit by a woman. And that makes it hurt.

-You little bitch. You didn't change at all. - He spat on the ground. - We're going back. Lets see what your parents will actually think when I bring you.

-You have to catch me first. - I laughed, but I was terrified. One wrong move and next thing I'll see will be an operating table. I just can't afford to loose everything I've been working for.

Before I realized, I was running. The man closely behind me.

I managed to run out from the tunnel of dark alleys onto one of main but also empty streets. I splashed through puddles. It was raining, not long ago.

~Darius~

I was wondering around the streets of Zaun. My second mission here and I was silly enough to make the same mistake again. I knew I should have taken more money with me. I could stay in hotel for at least one night.

But I didn't. I was getting tired. I don't even know how I got to this part of Zaun. It was quiet and I didn't think there was such a place in this busy city.

'I wonder how Draven's doing.'

Before I could explore my thoughts any further, I was fully awakened by something bumping into my chest. Or someone to be more precise.

I looked down to find a young girl, her face buried in my chest, her arms wrapped around my waist. I could feel her heartbeat. She must have been exhausted.

It was after she looked at me, with her chocolate eyes that I realized I've met her before. It was Katsuyo, the girl from the restaurant. I must admit, she looked a lot older in her waitress outfit.

~Katsuyo~

He turned his gaze away from me and looked at the man that was slowly approaching us.

-Sorry. - I muttered.

Darius, the man I met in the restaurant few weeks ago. I freed him from my hug and turned to run again.

-Stop her! - The man shouted. I felt a tight grasp on my arm. It was not harmful but enough to keep me in place.

-What is it? - Darius said loudly, his voice echoed across the street.

-Just give me her and nobody gets hurt. - He said, taking few steps to close the distance between us.

A whimper escaped my mouth. I struggled to break free. But I couldn't. Darius took notice of that and I felt his eyes on me for a while. He turned back to the man.

-Now, why would I do that? - Darius questioned.

-Just hand that slut to me and leave. - The man barked.

-Heh, a slut? That is not a way to speak to a lady, you know? If you excuse us, Katsuyo. - Darius loosened the grip completely, his hand reached to the axe at his back. With other hand he guided me to a spot behind him.

-I will find you! - Shouted the man and started to back away. His voice was a bit shaky. - You're dead.

Darius waited until the man completely disappeared from our view.

-So easy to threat someone weaker than you. He's just a coward. - He said, then turned to me. - What did he want?

-Thank you. - I said. I was still shocked with the whole situation. Also, I didn't think I should talk about my problems with a stranger, even after he saved me.

-Are you okay? I'm going to take you home.

-N-no. I'm fine. - I said, then shook my head. I felt a bit dizzy. My legs weakened. I would fall down if I didn't catch one of his arms.

-Sure. - He said. After all that, his face lacked expression.

-No. I can go. I'm fine. - I said slowly, letting go of his hand. I turned around to walk but I failed again. Why now, of all times. It happened rarely, but it did. I got used to it.

Unable to watch my pitiful tries, Darius raised me from the ground and started to carry me down the street.

-Why? - I asked quietly.

He didn't speak for a while. Like he was thinking for the right answer.

-If I left you now and something happened, I would be the first suspect. I can't afford that risk. I have to look after my brother... and I was kind of hoping you would let me stay overnight since all the hotels are so expensive.

I let out a sigh. I was tired and it took me a moment to realize what he was saying. He was one of the people that didn't know about the conflict I had with my family.

-No, that's fine. I'm fine. I can give you money for the hotel if you want to. - I said and stood on the ground. - I'm feeling better, see?

I took a step forward, trying to prove that I can go by myself. But he just wouldn't give up. He really didn't want to leave me here.

-I don't see what the problem is. You don't get it? I don't want to get into trouble because of you. - He looked at me, then continued. - Let's get going.

-No. I can't. - I said and looked at the ground. He seemed confused. I felt a bit guilty to keep him in this misunderstanding after he saved me. - I don't live with my family.

-Oh, where do you live then? - Now I was confused. He didn't ask questions, he didn't show any signs of curiosity.

Darius seemed to know a bit about the Zaun. He must have realized that if I don't live with my family, I live in the poor part. That's why he turned away and started walking to the part where no noble would ever go to.

-Are you not going? I don't know exactly where you live. - He said without turning around. I started to walk slowly behind him.

-Is that it? You're going to walk me home anyway?

-Yeah, I really can't be bothered to find a hotel now... and I don't care about your family problems. - Darius said. His voice was not as loud as before.

The rest of our trip was quiet. We didn't speak but it didn't bother me. Sometimes it was just better like that.

Although my house was small he didn't seem to care. It was almost like he was used to a small flat with kitchen, bedroom and a bathroom. To be honest, it was all I needed.

-Are you hungry? - I asked as we walked into the kitchen.

-No, I'd rather just go to sleep.

-Okay, there's a bed right there. - I pointed at the door to my bedroom.

-Don't be silly. I'm sure this couch is comfortable. - Darius said and sat down on the couch.

-But... - I started.

-Just go, I'm not the one with health problems here. - He said and I didn't even try to protest. He knew too much. Maybe this was why he didn't ask questions before.

I was so tired I just went to my room and as soon as I put my head on the soft pillow, I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

~Darius~

As soon as I lied comfortably on the coach, the need for sleep faded away. I turned around a couple of times but I just couldn't sleep.

Since walking is the only thing I do when I can't sleep, I sat up and looked around the kitchen. There was nothing interesting here, so I went to the bedroom. I found this girl exceptionally interesting and mysterious.

It was so quiet, I could hear Katsuyo's every breath. I didn't want to wake her. I walked around the room.

Streetlight was coming through the window. It wasn't very bright but I could see everything well. The thing that captured my interest most was the set of framed pictures on the wall.

There were three in total, Katsuyo was on two of them, assisted by her younger sister. On the other one was her brother. I assumed they were her siblings because all pictures were signed with their names and surnames, and their surnames were the same. Also, they looked quite similar.

On the desk under pictures, there was a book. I looked at Katsuyo, in case she woke up. She didn't, so I continued my treasure hunt.

I opened the book and looked through. I found some drawings, all signed 'for Kat' in a childish handwriting with a purple crayon. There were some newspaper articles, quite old. They involved one person that I thought might be her brother.

I closed the book. It was enough for me. I came here to get some sleep and save money. I don't have feelings for this girl. No. It's best to stay this way. I don't want to know anything about her past. I don't want to get involved in all this.

I sighed. It was my bad, I should have just left as she told me.

But I couldn't. I walked over to her bed. I looked at her face, she was so fragile, so defenseless. The teddy bear in corner of the bed. Katsuyo was still a child, only had to grow up quicker.

She reminded me of Draven, but less selfish.

I shook my head, trying to free myself from the overwhelming thoughts.

I covered her and moved the hair that fell on her face. I stared at her for a while, then went back to the kitchen.

~Katsuyo~

It was morning already. The sunlight welcomed me as I went out of the bed.

I didn't have to go to work today. It was one of the nice days.

I came out of the room quietly, trying not to wake my guest. I was glad I could help someone, it always made me feel better.

I went to the bathroom. Hot bath was what I needed right now. While it was pleasurable, I had to go out quickly to prepare breakfast. It doesn't happen often that I have two people to cook for.

I changed into shorts and a loose shirt. I tied my hair up into a ponytail.

I came back to the kitchen. Darius was still sleeping. He must have been really tired. I was never able to sleep for that long.

Normally, I would just have an egg omelette but Darius was a well built man, he needed to eat. I took out some meat and cut it into pieces, then added to the frying pan.

~Darius~

I was awakened by a wonderful scent of cooked breakfast. I haven't had one in ages. Since I started to work for Swain, I didn't have a lot of time for stuff like that. Not like Draven would cook for me. He rarely cooks for himself.

I could get up and help her, maybe even leave. But I enjoyed looking at her like that. For the first time in a long while, I felt like I needed someone. Someone that could cook a dinner for me after I come back from a day full of work, someone I would care for more than I care for Draven. Just like I remembered my parents. On the other hand, I also needed someone that would help me gain the respect I needed to be known in Noxus. A noble girl from city that has bonds with Noxus...

What am I even thinking about? I need to stop.

~Katsuyo~

Everything was set up. I looked over to Darius, only to find him staring at me. He was probably awake for a while.

-I made some breakfast for us. - I said and offered him a smile. He slowly walked to the table and we both sat down.

-Did you sleep well? - I asked to break the silence. He answered with a nod.

We started eating the breakfast. I didn't feel very hungry, though. Darius however, finished quickly.

-It was good. - He said, taking sip of a coffee that I prepared. He reached to his pocket and put some money on the table.

-What's that? - I asked, surprised.

-That's for my visit.

-I can't accept that.

-Well, you have to. - He said and stood up. - And you better eat. I'm going to have some more missions in Zaun and I don't want to waste money on hotels.

I wanted to answer, but I couldn't. I felt needed and it was a good feeling.

He walked to the door and turned around to look at me once more. For the first time, the stone face disappeared and a warm smile replaced it.

~Darius~

I had to be careful not to let her know about my thoughts about her. I tried to keep a straight face but when I saw her smile as I was leaving, I had to smile. Even though I met her only few weeks ago, spoke to her once or twice, she seemed so familiar.

-I'm back. - I said and closed the door behind me.

-Yeah. - I hard Draven shouting from the living room. As I went in, I put the bag with food on the table.

-Did you survive without me?

-Haha. Very funny. - He said. - Actually, Draven's getting famous. Guess I've earned more than you.

He placed some money on the table. He was right. He got more money staying in Noxus than I got from the mission. I guess I'm going to stop missions and stick to Noxus as well... right after the next mission.

-You alright? - Draven asked.

-Yeah, it's just... it's nothing.

-Really? I can tell something's going on. Come on bro. - I knew he didn't care about me, he was just curious. It's Draven after all.

-Well, there's this girl... - I started, knowing I would regret it soon.

-Aw, did you have good time with her? - He laughed.

-It's not like that. - I gave him a death stare.

-I get it, you're in love.

-What? No! I should've never told you. - I got up. He wouldn't understand. I started walking to my room.

-Come on, I was joking. - He said but I shook my head and went to my room. I looked at the pile of documents on the desk. This is going to be a fun evening. Maybe it will help me forget...

Draven would never understand. He doesn't know how much I want to be known and respected in Noxus. It's not for fame, I'm not like him. I just want to make it better here, I want to be a good ruler and help to fight Demacia.

And I am almost certain that Katsuyo, a girl from a noble family, would be an ideal person to help me with that. That's why on the next and the last mission in Zaun I'm going to meet her and take her with me to Noxus. I feel like this will be the right thing to do.

For the Noxus, not for me.

It's not like I love her, right?

~Darius~

I was sitting in the corner of the restaurant, waiting for Katsuyo to finish her work. I wonder how she managed to stay in this job for so long. The other girls working with her seemed so annoying. Their gossip and all the chat could be heard by almost everyone.

-This guy is here again. He's watching me. - She giggled. She was nearly right. I was watching the only girl that wasn't moved by my presence. Katsuyo, she just continued with her job.

'Great.' I thought, as the annoying waitress walked over to my table. She was so close, I couldn't see anything but her tits.

-Do you mind? - I asked and moved away slightly. I could see Katsuyo glancing with corner of her eye.

-Well, I was thinking... maybe you would like some 'extras'? - She smiled, placing her hand on my chest.

-Get your dirty hands off me. - I pushed her away lightly. - Have some respect for yourself.

-Your loss. - She said and walked away.

Just the thought that Katsuyo might end up like that one day... it scared me.

~Katsuyo~

I dressed back into a dress and put my uniform on my shelf in the changing rooms. I walked next to the bar and noticed Darius was still there. He stood up as soon as he saw me.

-Good evening. - He said. I could feel all the stares on me. I knew Darius was a popular figure between the other female workers.

-Hi. - I answered quietly. We left the restaurant. - Are you going to stay over again?

-I hope that's not a problem.

-No, not at all. - I said. It was actually nice that someone wanted to stay with me, even if it was just for one night.

The trip to my house was quiet, but it was more enjoyable when walking with someone.

We went into the kitchen. I told Darius to wait a bit, I didn't have time to prepare anything for dinner. I would if I knew I was going to have a guest.

After I put the meat into the oven and potatoes into the saucepan to boil, I had a while to sit down.

-You really can cook. - He said.

-No, I just have to.

-Do you cook when you're alone?

-Yes... - I said, biting my lower lip.

-I can tell you're lying. You know, it's important to eat, just like breathing. I don't know why you're ill or anything like that but it won't help if you're not eating. Or eating only when I'm there.

Well, I was lying and he could tell. But I can tell that he's nervous, something is bothering him.

I just answered with a nod. He was nice and welcome at my house, but I didn't feel like talking to him about some of my minor health issues.

I took the meat out of the oven, put it on plates with potatoes and some drink. We ate in silence, although he let me know that he liked the dinner.

After I cleaned the dishes and we both took a warm bath, I sat down with him on the coach. He turned around so he could see me. Darius looked into my eyes, he was more nervous than before.

-Did you ever think about moving? - He asked quietly.

-Yes, I thought about Demacia a lot.

-Why? - He threw a question at me before I could even finish my answer.

-Justice for all, right?

-But only the strong will survive.

-Are you from... Noxus? - This time I asked a question. He didn't have to say anything for me to know the answer.

I thought it was the end of conversation, but he was only thinking about how he could tell me the rest.

-I know it's weird. I met you like... two? Three times? I feel like I don't know you at all and yet you're so familiar. I don't care about your family. I can help you and you can help me. If you could only go to Noxus with me. I don't want to leave you here. I can't. - He said, at the end he was almost whispering. How could I ever not agree. It's like there was an angel sent to me to help me move out of the cruelty I was stuck in.

He smiled and turned his body in my direction. With his hand, he stroked my cheek and leaned closer. He then moved his arms so they were on my sides.

After that, something unexpected happened. His lips met my lips. I was surprised but the kiss was so soft, I just didn't want to ruin it.

He bit my lower lip causing me to gasp. Darius took advantage of the situation and slid his tongue into my mouth.

I've never felt anything like that before. To be honest it was my first kiss.

~Darius~

I stopped the kiss after my thinking overcame the emotions. What the hell was I doing?

-I'm sorry. - I said quietly and moved away from her.

-Don't be. - She said and stroked my arm. To my surprise, she wasn't angry. She didn't say anything else about that.

I could tell she was tired after day of work. Her head moved slowly and landed on my arm.

I stood up and carried her to the other room. I wanted her to sleep well. Tomorrow there was going to be a long way to go.

I put her down on the bed, covered her and and turned around to walk back to the kitchen. She caught my hand before I could get any further.

I looked back to find her looking at me.

-Can you stay here? Please. - She said quietly. Katsuyo smiled and made some space for me.

I lied down on the bed. It was a bit strange, being so close to a woman after such a long time. It was however, surprisingly comfortable.

Katsuyo wanted to lean against me for warmth, but looked into my eyes for permission. I nodded and she cuddled up next to me.

~Katsuyo~

It wasn't morning yet, but I was awake. I could hear some loud and mysterious noises that would only mean something bad was going to happen.

I was looking through the window, my back to Darius. It was warm, his hand wrapped around my waist. It gave me the feeling of protection.

Next sound was something smashing the door. I was sure I was not dreaming.

I took Darius' hand off me.

-Darius? - I asked quietly. He was asleep.

I decided to check for the source of noise. I left the bed and walked over to the door, but I couldn't see anything... or anyone. As I was walking back to bed, something stopped me. I turned around to meet a man I've never seen before. He was not alone. Two other men assisted him.

-What do you want? - I asked. He grabbed my hand and uncovered my wrist.

-Test subject number 2472 . - He said, reading of the sign on my wrist. I kicked him and pulled my sleeve down.

-K-katsuyo? - Darius asked, still a bit sleepy.

-We're taking you to the lab for further tests. Your father is very keen on seeing the results. - The man continued.

-Ha. He can go and fuck himself. I'm not going anywhere. - I said.

-I don't think you understand. You have not been given a choice.

Darius got up and took his axe. I didn't want him to be involved in this.

The man grabbed both my hands and placed them on my back. I smirked and closed my eyes. I took a few deep breaths. I slowly opened my eyes. I felt sharp pain in my back but soon, two wings emerged. The wonderful sound of metal feathers.

My vision was a bit blurred. I flied backwards, knocking all the men down. With one move of hand, I threw one of them against the wall. I looked at Darius for a second.

-An angel... - He whispered. I had to be more careful. Before I could continue with the uneven fight, they hit me in back of my head.

One of them took out a needle.

-No! - I shouted, as he walked over to Darius. They didn't fight, although Darius was prepared to use his axe. He got one hit with the needle, probably some toxic stuff. He took few steps in our direction and extended his hand towards me. He collapsed right in front of me.

-Let's go. - Said the man and started to push me towards the exit.

-Impressive. - He said as his hand went across the wings. Soon he was touching nothing as I made the wings disappear. That was enough. I didn't want to overuse the power I hated.

~Darius~

I woke up with a headache. My whole body was hurting but I managed to get up from the floor.

The sunlight as very bright and it was almost too strong for my eyes.

I looked around the unfamiliar room and picked up my axe. I was still feeling a bit dizzy.

'Must have had a lot of drink last night.' I thought. I had no idea where I was. I went to the kitchen. There was blood, some metal on the floor, a lot of things destroyed. Looks like there was some kind of fight. And if someone died here... I don't want to be a suspect. I don't know what happened, so the best I can do is just leave.

And that's what I did. My missions in Zaun were finished. This was the last one. Hopefully, I never have to get back here and forget the unfortunate incident. Something didn't feel right, though.

What was I doing in someone's house?

Whatever it was, it doesn't matter anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

~Katsuyo~

The first thing I saw was unwelcoming bright light. I turned my head around and tried to move, only to realize I was tied to an operating table.

Darius was probably dead by now and it was all because of me. If only I could do something. I could save him, but I was selfish and didn't want to fully use the power I had, just because I hated the man who gave it to me.

Or I could have just not let Darius stay and nothing would happen. Why do I always have to mess up?

-So, who was the boy that stayed with you? I'm asking out of curiosity. I would like to remind you that you already have an assigned husband. - I heard the voice of my father. I was too tired to argue him right now. I also didn't want to say anything silly or something I would regret. I won't give him that satisfaction.

I felt a sharp pain near my elbow. I looked over to see him taking my blood sample. I struggled against the belts.

-How's your power? Can you show me? - He asked.

-Why would I use this power? I'm supposed to be scientist, not a test subject! - I shouted. I was surprised how much energy I found to do it. He took out the needle.

-You know you can change it. It doesn't have to be this way. - He laughed quietly. -I guess you just have to spend few days locked away. Then we'll talk again.

He untied me. Two guards took me from the table. As they were walking with me towards the door, I had a chance to look back and see the smirk on his face. I shook my head. How silly he had to be to believe that I would ever do what he asked me to. I mean... I would, but after all these experiments killed my sister... and possibly my brother... I can't trust him anymore. And I won't. I will fight as long as I can.

The basement was fine for me. It was cold but I didn't have to see him for the next few days, he never went there.

I guess I lost my job as well. I wouldn't have to work, and it wouldn't have to be this way if I just gave in. This is what my father always said. But I will never forgive him.

The guards opened one of the rooms. They forced me inside and I fell down. I was unable to stand up, feeling weak again. I couldn't feel my legs so I just crawled into the corner and leaned against the cold wall.

I heard the door close. Through the bars I could see people that became or will become something I would become one day - a robot with no human parts. All beaten up and the ones that still had something human in them, were terrified exhausted from the numerous tests that have been done on them.

I felt guilty for leaving them here before. Occasionally, someone will come here and pay good money for one of the test subjects. It was nothing more than trading people, whether for scientific or personal reasons. This was not right.

I was surrounded by so many beings, but I felt so lonely. This is when I started to fear as well. I didn't want to die like that. Neither I wanted to end up being someone's whore.

Tears started to fall down my cheeks.

-I don't want to die. - I whispered.

~Darius~

I finally got home. Draven was waiting for me in the corridor this time. I wasn't sure why. He doesn't normally do it, only when he wants something.

-So, where's the girl? - He smiled and looked behind me. I looked at him. I didn't know what he was talking about. He was usually the one to bring girls home, especially when he was drunk.

-What girl? - I asked. This time he looked surprised. I closed the door and started walking to the kitchen, but he stopped me.

-Are you joking man? You were supposed to come back with a girl today. You know, someone that would help us get higher status or something like that. All the bullshit you've been talking about... - His voice became distant. I could only hear muffled sounds. Everything seemed to be slowed down.

This is when I remembered the night. The feel of her soft lips, the warmth of her body, the metal wings. Katsuyo... my angel.

'Test subject.' That is all I heard. But this is not a way to speak to her.

-Come on, there's no time. - I said. They will regret it.

-What?

-Don't just stand there, we have to save the princess. - I said and walked out.

-Hey, if I save her, do I get a date with her? - He asked. I hit him on his head. I just wanted him to help me. Maybe I didn't love her, but I don't want Draven around her.

-Yeah, I get it. - He shook his head. - But you don't want to leave today, right? You can't. Remember the meeting tomorrow?

Draven was right. I couldn't leave right now. I had some things that were really important for me now. And I was a man that didn't like emotions or people to restrict me.

-Yeah. - I sighed. I need to calm down.

- We'll go tomorrow. Be ready, cause I won't wait for you.

* * *

><p>Even though the meeting was important, I couldn't focus. How could I just forget about her? Must have been some kind of poison they gave me.<p>

The thoughts wouldn't leave my mind, not only in the meeting but also during the whole night. I couldn't sleep at all. Swain just let me go early. He knew I wasn't going to be much use.

I left and hurried to meet Draven. I could feel that something was horribly wrong. I was scared that she might be hurt. I would have to find another way to gain respect of Noxus.

Sometimes I hated Draven but right now he became really useful. While I was at my mission, Draven was doing lots of small jobs around Noxus. It turns out one of the people he helped was Singed. The chemist found his help so useful, he offered us help in finding Katsuyo. He didn't however want to be involved with this so after showing us the way, he disappeared.

-Okay, lets go Darius. Draven's ready.

-Wait. - I stopped him. I looked at the building. It was rich and big, probably full of guards. There was no way two of us could just fight them.

-Come on, I'm Draven. I can do it and...

-Die as soon as you get in. Think logically. We need to approach this in a way that will exclude fight. We'll fight only if it's necessary.

-Yeah, whatever. Can we go now? I wanna see her.

-Yes. We're going to say that we came here to... look for some... test subjects. - I hated the word, but it was the only way not to sound suspicious. - I said and Draven agreed. I tried to look calm, even though I was boiling inside. I hope nothing happened to her or they will pay... who I am trying to fool. I'm going to make them pay.

We went into the building. To my surprise, it was quite easy. Nobody really asked us why we came here but they seemed to believe that we were here for the reason I came up with.

-I assume you're from Noxus. - Said the guard as we followed him.

-Yes. - I said.

-Then you're looking for someone for private reasons?

-I guess you can call it that.

-I suggest you look through this floor. We have the best ones here. - He said. I looked into every single room we walked past, but there was no sign of Katsuyo. I started to get nervous. What if Singed was wrong?

-Have you found anything of use? - The guard spoke again. His voice was irritating me.

-Yeah, actually... - Draven started but I stepped on his foot. - No, we didn't.

-Well, then I doubt you'll find anything.

-Is there anymore floors? - I asked. I was desperate to find her. The man looked at me, lost in his thought. He let out a sigh.

-I could show you, but it's not worth your time. - He said.

-Show us, I have lots of time. - I said. Actually, I was getting impatient now.

We followed the man down the stairs. It was colder and darker here. Unlike on the floor above, no sounds could be heard here. We started to walk slowly down the corridor and I looked through the metal bars. Most of the people... were not even people. They were robots or cyborgs in terrible state.

-Told you. - He said and turned to walk back.

-Wait, there's one more. - I took few more steps. This was my hope. I looked through the bars, into the darkest corner of the room. It was so dark, but I could see the outline of her body. I put my hand on the padlock.

-This one will be fine. - I said and looked at the guard.

-Well, she's not really for sale. The boss will be angry. - He scratched his head. I smiled and looked at Draven. He walked behind the man and grabbed his shirt. He smashed him against the wall and caused him to loose consciousness by one hit on back of the head.

-Draven does it all, with style. - Draven smiled and dropped man to the floor. He took something out of his pocket but I was too busy trying to open the door. I used my axe to spread the bars. I managed to get inside. I walked over to the body. She was exhausted and probably beaten up. This is the only explanation I had for the bruises on her arms. I picked her up and whispered her name. She didn't move but she was alive, I could just feel her pulse. I didn't want to think what would happen if we were late.

I walked out and started walking back up. Draven followed me. He looked at her for a moment.

-Isn't that... - He started and I just nodded. I was going to make him apologize to her later, for what his said back in the restaurant. But not yet, now we had to go back to Noxus. Katsuyo was my most important objective right now.

We were closer to the desk near the exit. I started to worry how we were going to get out.

-Leave it to Draven. - He smiled. This guy was going to save my ass again.

-Hey. - The guard stood up. Draven gave him handful of money, said something and pointed at Katsuyo. The man nodded and opened the door.

-Where's the guy that went with you? - He asked just before we left.

-Ah, don't worry. He should be back in some time. He said he has to finish doing something down there. - Draven answered and the man smiled at him. What a good liar. I have to be careful with my brother now.

-Thanks. - I muttered.

-You owe me. - He smiled.

-Yeah. I do. - I said and looked at Katsuyo's face. She opened her eyes slowly and looked directly at me. She opened her mouth.

-D-darius... - She started but I stopped her.

-Shh... you have to rest now. - I whispered and she answered with a smile.

~Katsuyo~

I opened my eyes and looked around an unfamiliar room. I was in a comfortable, big bed, surrounded by warmth. It was nice, but the feeling of not knowing what is happening, was rather uncomfortable.

I sat up, too quickly. I gasped at the pain in my back. I didn't let it stop me. Soon I was on my feet, slowly walking towards the door. I was taking careful steps and holding onto near object, trying not to fall down. I don't know it was from sitting up so quickly, but I felt dizzy.

I stopped by the window. I didn't recognize the landscape. It was dark and cold compared to Zaun. It wasn't night, but it was very cloudy. I got lost by just looking at the numerous streets. However, there were not so many people seen.

I didn't hear the door open.

I looked back at the room and took another step but failed. I knew this was going to happen. However, I did not fall down. I felt a tight grip on my arm. I recognized the feeling and I didn't have to look back to know it was Darius.

-You should still rest. - Darius said. He removed his arm from mine and wrapped both of his arms around my waist. I could feel his breath on back of my neck.

-Where am I? - I asked.

-Noxus. - He whispered. - You must be hungry.

I nodded. It was now I realized how hungry I actually was.

-I'm going to bring the food... - He stared but I shook my head. If he treats me like that, I'll never get better. I have to do things myself.

-I can go, I don't want to just lay here.

-But that's what you should do. You need strength. - He argued.

-Please, Darius. I won't be able to just do nothing.

-Fine. There are some clothes for you in the wardrobe. You can get dressed, I'll wait just outside the room. - He said, slightly irritated.

~Darius~

She wasn't right, she had to rest. But the way she said my name... I just couldn't resist.

I would just take her to the kitchen and give her breakfast but Draven was home. I didn't want him to see as much of her body as I did when she slept.

I could tell he liked her, but I won't let him hurt Katsuyo. I have seen him with too many women.

I had so many questions for her and I really wanted to ask her when we were in the room. But I didn't, because I wanted to make her more familiar with us and the place. I wanted her to trust me first.

Finally, the door opened and Katsuyo went out. She was wearing a black skirt, a white top and a red cardigan. She tied her hair up and let the fringe fall on the side of her face.

When she saw me, she pulled sleeves of the cardigan over her hands.

-I've seen the bruises, Kat. Don't worry. - I said and walked over to her. She stopped and looked at me surprised.

-The ones on my back... - She started. Now I knew what she meant.

-It was our maid that took care of you. I didn't see much more than your hands, but she told me. - I said and she seemed relieved. I helped her to walk to the kitchen, the breakfast was already on the table.

~Katsuyo~

I sat down next to Darius. He put a sandwich on my plate.

-Sorry, I'm not as good as you. I don't have much time for cooking. - He said as I took a bite.

-It's eatable. - I said and he laughed.

-Thanks.

We sat and quietly finished the breakfast. That was until Draven came in. He had no shirt on, probably just went out of bed. He stretched out and looked at me.

-Good morning, sweetheart. - He said and took a seat in front of me. - Like what you see?

-Draven, put a shirt on. - Darius raised his voice.

-Aw, stop being jealous brother. Draven's just flirting with your girlfriend. - He took one of the sandwiches.

-Um, I'm not really his girlfriend. - I said.

-Ha! Friend-zoned. - Draven laughed. - Oh, and sorry for what I said back in the restaurant. I could take you for a 'sorry' walk, you know?

-It's fine.

-She has to rest. - Darius argued. I didn't want him to treat me like a child.

-I'm not ill. It's just what living in Zaun does to you. I'm fine, see?

-Bro, she's gonna go with the strongest guy of Noxus. As long as Draven is there, everything will be fine. - He said and stood up.

-Yeah, but really... put a shirt on. - Darius sighed and I giggled. They were siblings, but they were completely opposite. I couldn't wait to see more of their life. I wish I could have arguments like that with my brother.

* * *

><p>I was getting better. I finally got used to the place and the brothers. Moving here was the best thing that ever happened to me. I didn't feel alone. I spent most time with Draven. He showed me around Noxus, few good restaurants and clubs which seemed to annoy Darius.<p>

With older brother, I could only talk when he wasn't doing work. Usually in the evenings. We sat next to fireplace. His arms were wrapped around me, as I put my head on his chest. He trusted me enough, to start talking about himself and his past. Unlike me, he didn't have a family. His mother died when he was eight and Draven three. He had to be strong for his brother and not let them fall into traps like stealing.

-How about you? - He asked.

-I had a younger sister and older brother. I know my sister is dead, I'm not sure about my brother. - I said and hugged him tightly.

-I think I've seen pictures of them back at your house. - He said and I nodded.

-My father was crazy. He believed in angels and he wanted to have one of his own, so he used us, his kids. My sister was just a failed experiment for him. He improved the method and inserted the wings into me, but I started to get poorly... He didn't see any more scientific use in me, so he just wanted me to marry some rich guy. - I continued.

-Was that the one I saved you from? - He asked. I nodded. - What happened to your brother?

-I... don't even know. I left before they finished experiments on him. He's probably dead. I hope he's alive, but knowing my father, there's little chance. - I whispered.

-Everything is going to be fine, now that I joined the League. I won't let anyone else hurt you. And tomorrow I'm taking you to a party.

-A party? - I asked. It was the first time he invited me somewhere since I live in Noxus.

-Yes, don't look so surprised. Unfortunately, Draven's coming as well. But it should be fine. I'm sure we'll get to spend some more time together soon. - He smiled and rubbed his nose against main. The smile on his face continued as our lips met. He put one hand in my hair, playing with it. I changed my position slightly. Now, all of me was facing him. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

His lips moved across my cheek, leaving a trial of soft kisses going down my neck. I could feel and hear his heartbeat now. I placed my hand on his chest.

He stopped and leaned his head back and took a few deep breaths.

-I'm sorry. We shouldn't be doing this. - He said quietly. - Don't forget the party tomorrow.

I nodded and rested my head on his chest. The warmth of his body gave me a comforting feeling. His arms around me, made me feel safe. I didn't even know when I fell asleep.

~Darius~

It was getting late. Katsuyo was in her room, getting ready for the party. Probably one of the most important in her life. After the situation yesterday I felt good, but the kisses weren't enough anymore. I was scared I wouldn't be able to hold back. I was a man with rules and I wanted to build closer relationship before I start a sexual one. Unlike my brother who couldn't find one woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

-That's why I'm going to propose to her tonight. - I said, tightening my tie. Draven spit out his drink and laughed.

-You what?! - He shouted. - No, no. That's not like you. You're just gonna hurt her because politics and Noxus is all you care about. That's why you got her here in the first place, right?

-Things have changed. - I said simply. I didn't want to get involved in discussions with this man too much. It was true, at first but since she started living with us, I started to get to know her better. It wasn't just about helping Noxus anymore... I think I liked her. No, I loved her. She was the person I would like to have with me as I get older. I'm pretty sure now was the best time to finally engage in relationship. Also, I always wanted to have a son. I would give him the love that me and my brother missed.

-Yeah. Wouldn't it be better if you just let me do it? I mean, maybe you love her but only I can give her real pleasure. - He laughed.

-Shut your filthy mouth. I'm going to marry her whether you like it or not.

There was a long silence. We didn't want to start argument now. I was nervous enough with the whole proposal. I still wasn't sure if that was a good idea. Now that Draven knew about it... anything can go wrong. I know him and I'm almost sure he will try to do something to destroy it. But the thing I was most scared of was that she would say no. And Draven would have nothing to do with this. It is going to be her decision. I just have to hope she feels the same way about me and won't let me fool myself in front of the whole League.

-Okay, just be careful. I've been going with her around Noxus and believe me, there are many men that would love to propose to her, most of them are better looking than you. Just sayin'.

-Well, thanks for support Draven.

I didn't even ask her, but in my head, I could already see her wearing a white dress. I could see all the jealous men, and me being the happiest guy in Noxus. Finally, I would have someone to live for. Draven was my brother, it doesn't count.

-Now, if you'll excuse me. I'm going to the party sooner. I have to make your life a bit harder, if you don't mind.

-Wait, what do you mean? - I asked, pulled out of my daydreaming.

-Draven out. - He smirked and went out the room, shooting the door behind him.

-Draven! - I shouted.


	4. Chapter 4

~Katsuyo~

I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I looked different... I was beautiful. It made me feel a bit more confident. Darius has chosen the dress for me and I don't want to sound like Draven, but I do look good in it.

The dress was nice, pale blue and very puffy. I would never decide to wear it but I did because Darius chose it for me. I was allright with dresses, it's just something about this one... I would rather wear it for wedding.

Draven came into the room with a big grin on his face.

-Well, if I was a female, I'd be you. - He said and walked over to me. He was wearing a suit. It was unusual for me to see him so formal. If I didn't know him, I would think he was a gentleman.

-Thanks? - I said, unsure whether that was meant to be a compliment. He could always turn compliment for someone into a compliment for himself. I guess he just adored to feed his ego. As I got to know him better, I was sure that he was complete opposite of his brother.

He offered me his hand to help me walk. Wearing high heels was too much of a challenge for me. But without these shoes, I would be totally lost in the dress.

-Where's Darius? - I asked. I was hoping I could spend some time with him before he goes back to the Institute of War. He will probably be missing for longer than usually when he goes.

-No idea. Let's just forget about him for now. - He laughed. Maybe Darius had some important work to do.

I have no idea why he wanted me to live in Noxus. I was no use for him, I didn't even have a job. Of course, he said it was not a problem. But it was, for me. It was not right. I was getting gifts from him and I couldn't give anything to him. This really bothered me.

* * *

><p>The place where the party was going to be, was really beautiful. One of the nicest places I've seen. It was an old fashioned building, with a big garden around it. It was wonderful feeling to see the sun setting in such nice surroundings.<p>

It was just a shame that Darius wan't with us. I knew the thought would trouble me all the way through the night. I guess, I could always use excuse of not feeling very well, to go home.

When we went inside, there were many people already. I didn't feel very well around people I didn't know, so I decided to stick to Draven for now. Even now, when I felt a little bit more confident, I didn't want to risk it.

I tried to avoid getting involved into any kind of discussion. I don't think I would be a very chatty person. But I knew that I will have to. I didn't have to wait much for the opportunity to face my fear. And I was kind of hoping the person would not be as important, so my talk would have less impact.

I know Swain, but I never met him in person. I know that Darius respected him greatly. Not only Darius, but also the citizens of Noxus. That's why I didn't want get into discussion, especially with him. There's not much more I can do to make things better, I'll just not make things worse. Well, at least I can try. It's better than following Draven's example and just running away.

-Good evening. - Swain said. I nooded and looked over, hoping that the younger brother may be some help for me. Instead, Draven just waved at me and removed himself from the uneasy situation. He found a group of girls that he would rather spend time with. My best guess was that he did something in the past and Darius was so mad at him that Draven didn't want to talk to Swain or go anywhere near him. There goes my plan. I guess I just have to talk to him.

It surprised me, however, that a person like Draven would simply go away. I had no idea why he would just leave me like that. I was planning on asking him later. For now, I had to try my best not to let Darius down.

~Darius~

I was late for my own party, but I don't think many people will notice. However, I shouldn't be late to my own wedding.

I can't believe Draven did that. I know what he's like, but that went too far. I'm getting more nervous now. I started to doubt whether she actually likes me.

I went into the big hall and looked around. The ring was waiting in my pocket. I searched for Katsuyo, Swain... or anyone familiar. The ring, the question... it was supposed to be a nice, romantic thing but I just wanted to get over it. I still don't know why I decided to do it in front of such a big audience.

I should not have told Draven because he told Swain. I had to explain myself and show him that it will bring benefits to Noxus. But most of all, I loved her and Katsuyo will be the best benefit for my life I can imagine.

I continued to search but I didn't see them. I saw Draven. The last person I wanted to see. That's bad, because I knew how much I wanted to kill him right now.

First of all, he destroyed my suit. Then he locked me in the room. He also left me a note, saying that Kat will wait for me somewhere else. I spent last hour looking for her, over thinking the situation and worrying that something might have happened to her.

-You little bitch! - I shouted and shook Draven's arm. He looked at me and smirked. His cocky attitude made me even more angry. Suddenly, I stopped caring about the people around us.

-I'm glad you made it to the party, brother.

~Katsuyo~

-Yes, and I think that even in the hardest situation, a strong leader is needed. He can turn any army into a good army if he has a good charisma. - I said and Swain nodded. The conversation was going good so far, but I didn't know how much longer I will last. I don't know much about war or politics. I'm a scientist.

Now it was his turn to speak. He opened his mouth, but sound of fight stopped him from continuing the topic.

-It was pleasure talking to you, but if you excuse me... - He said and went in direction of the fight. I went closer as well, only to find Darius and Draven charging fists at each other. I wanted Darius to be here, but I didn't want him to fight. That's not how I imagined the party. I wanted to dance with him, not separate the brothers.

-This is not funny, idiot! - Darius shouted and punched his brother again. Draven wiped the blood off his lips.

-Stop! - I shouted and took few steps closer. - Darius, stop. Please.

Darius was holding Draven in the air. I came closer and grabbed his arm. He looked at me and threw his opponent to the floor.

-I'm sorry. - He turned to me and touched my cheek. - Sorry everyone... just continue doing what you were doing.

-Are you alright? You look a bit nervous. - I said.

-Look, I've got something to tell you. - He said and looked into my eyes. He reached into his pocket and then did something I did not expect. I was ready to spend some time with him, maybe dance. But this...

He got down to one knee and looked up to me. He opened a small box with a ring in it. The ring was shining in the light, catching attention of many viewers.

-W-will you marry me? - He asked. I think Draven shouted something like 'loser' but Darius wasn't bothered. It looked like he forgot everything else and everyone else.

-All the people are watching, get up. - I said quietly. He smiled at me and continued to stare into my eyes. I realized this was the reason he was so nervous. Normally strong and masculine, no emotion on his face. But now... it was completely different.

-Yes... yes I will. - I said as the tears came to my eyes. He immediately got up. He put the golden ring on my finger and hugged me.

-Thank you. - He whispered and gifted my lips with few kisses.

-Would you marry me even now? - He asked.

-What kind of question is that... of course I would. - I said and he smiled.

-Swain? - Darius looked at him. Swain let out a sigh.

-You can sign it tomorrow, but I guess, if no one opposes, you're married. - He said. I hugged Darius. I was unable to do anything else from the amount of emotions I just experienced.

-Kiss! - Someone in the crowd shouted. Darius looked deeply into my eyes. He held my face with his hands and put his lips on mine.

Through corner of my eye, I could see a red haired woman shaking her head. It made me think, whether I'm doing a right thing. Darius noticed that, and he turned my face so I was looking at him.

-I guess, the rest of night is just for us. - He smiled and picked me up.

-What are you doing? Put me down! - I shouted. - Look, I lost my shoes.

-Oh, you're worrying about your shoes? What about me. Don't you like your husband? - He whispered and I wrapped my arms around his neck, just to be secure.

-Of course I don't like you... I love you. - I said.

-I'll let you have a day off, Darius. You said she was a scientist, but consider her as your representative. She's a good talker. - Swain said.

-I will, don't you worry. - He said and went to the exit before Swain could take this conversation any further.

I could only guess what was going to happen now. I was overwhelmed by positive emotions and completely forgot. It would be a first time for me. Now I was the nervous one.

-Ah, don't worry. I carried you here from Zaun, I think I will be good taking you these few meters. - He smiled. It was getting darker and colder. A shiver went down my spine.

-My dear, you're cold. - He said. He put me down. I looked at him confused. I lost my shoes, my feet were getting cold. He took of his jacket and put it on me. He picked me up again and continued walking.

-You're cold now... - I said quietly.

-But you're warm. That's good enough for me, princess. - He said and I smiled. - What's worrying you, then?

-I'm just... you know... I was supposed to have a husband already, but I didn't marry him so...

-Oh, that. Sorry. If you don't want to, I'll be fine. - He said and smiled. He wanted to be nice, but I could hear the voice change. I didn't want to upset him.

-I'm alright, it's just... I never did it so I'm a bit... scared. But the feeling goes away, because I love you. And if you don't mind showing me... I can do it. - I smiled. He nodded and his face brightened again. We reached the house, few steps and we were inside. It was a long way, he proposed to me even though he was nervous and Draven tricked him, he carried me all the way there... I think he deserves a reward.

He went with me into his bedroom. I spent little time in here before. It seemed darker than the other rooms, but also neater. Almost empty compared with Draven's room. The only messy thing was the pile of paperwork on the desk.

-What about Draven? - I asked.

-Draven shouldn't be back until tomorrow. I told him not to disturb us, gave him some money. I know how he will spend it and I should feel bad for it, but not today. I'll start worrying tomorrow. Today you're important for me, Katsuyo.

Darius closed the door behind us. Finally, he could take a break. Darius put me on the bed. I was lying on my back, looking into his eyes as he placed himself above me. Firstly, he kissed my cheek, then proceeded towards my mouth. He slightly bit my lower lip, asking for an entrance. I gasped and he took the chance by sliding his tongue into my mouth. We continued the deep kiss. I wrapped my hands around his neck while his hands were working on the back of my dress, carefully undoing it.

He paused for a brief second, moving away from me. I took the opportunity to take a few breaths as he removed the dress from me. His short was already off. There were many scars on his body, showing that I wasn't the only one to have quite a bit of experience that my body had to go through.

I sat up and he started to take off his pants. I moved my hair to one side so there was nothing getting in the way. I put my hands behind me and with few slim moves I removed my bra. Darius smiled and took my hands away from my breasts. I subconsciously tried to cover myself. Nobody has ever seen so much of my body, I was not used to it.

-Don't, you have beautiful body. - He smiled, using his index finger to draw a line on side of my belly. I returned the smile and encouraged by the words, I slowly removed my pants, all of the worries suddenly disappeared. I trusted Darius and wanted him to guide me through tonight.

He left the trail of kisses on my neck as his hand continued to move down. I moved my hands through his hair and he looked directly into my eyes. We both smiled. He started to massage my sensitive area causing pleasure waves to flow through my body. A quiet moan was silenced by his lips touching mine. Another kiss, this time a bit more rough and passionate. He continued to move his hand around slightly, but now he inserted one of the fingers inside. My mouth opened at the sudden move. The surprise was overtaken by pleasure once again. His lips were now on my, another passionate kiss. Our tongues danced together but his tongue entered my mouth the first time I gasped for air.

He took the finger out before he took his boxers off. I opened my mouth, surprised at the size of his member. I don't think I should be surprised, though. Darius is a big, strong man. He spread my legs and I sat up. I wrapped my legs around him as he slowly started to push his hot muscle into me. At first, he was very slow and patient but then he just lost control. I didn't feel very comfortable but with each thrust, the pleasure much more noticeable than pain.

-Darius... - I whispered between the moans and wrapped my hands around his neck.

-K-katsuyo... - Darius whispered with a smile on his face. His hands were sliding down my back. I said his name but it got lost between attempts to take a breath. I kissed him, letting his tongue slide into my mouth. I could feel his heartbeat quicken. Few more pushes and we both reached an orgasm. It was unusual, something I never felt before. But I liked it. It was a wonderful ending for this. The emotions started to calm, along with our breaths and heartbeats.

I put my head on his chest to calm down after these intense emotions. He took his member out.

-I'm the happiest man of Noxus. - He said and wrapped his arm around me.

-I'm glad. - I said, trying to calm my breath. We watched the room get darker, neither of us wanted to speak as it would destroy the peace of the wonderful moment. Right now, we didn't need words to communicate. I let out a sigh, it felt a lot better than I thought it would. Thanks to Darius I could somehow forget about my past for most of the time. I knew he would be there when I needed him. And maybe I wasn't that useless at all. I could offer him my love and care and help him with becoming known in Noxus. That's as little as I can do but sometimes things like that are a lot more valuable. I looked into his eyes. He smiled. I sat back to stretch. I was getting tired now.

Darius got up. He put on the boxers that he usually put on for sleeping. He took out one of his t-shirts and gave it to me. I put it on and of course, it was too big. But it was comfortable, good enough for sleeping. And the wonderful scent of the shirt, almost hypnotizing. I would love to keep it.

I lied down on the bed, putting my head on the soft pillow. Darius placed himself next to me and covered both of us. He wrapped his arm around me, just like he did back in Zaun. I could feel his warm breath of my neck.

-Goodnight, Katsuyo. - He said.

-Goodnight.

~Katsuyo~

It has been so long since I last saw Darius. Because of his frequent visits at Institute of War and meetings with Swain, he didn't have much time for me. I became too familiar with Draven, he was like brother to me, even though he was irritating. But he wouldn't replace Darius for me, there was no chance.

-Do you feel any better? - Draven asked from behind the bathroom door.

-Yeah. - I said, standing up. I wasn't feeling very well lately. That was weird because I left Zaun and should be getting better. I opened the door.

-Katsuyo, don't you think it's weird? - He asked. I nodded. Of course it was, that's what I thought as well. He put his hand on my forehead and shook his head. Then he slid one hand under my shirt and pressed it against my belly.

-What are you doing?

-You're pregnant. - He said.

-What? - I asked. - No, no. That's not true.

-I mean, I'm not a doctor, but this is obvious. I'm pretty sure Darius will be happy. - He added.

-Wait, are you going to tell him?

-I would prefer you to do it. You'll have a great opportunity, he's coming back today. Don't worry, sweetheart. He loves you. - Draven offered me an encouraging smile. I nodded. It was true, it was me that should tell Darius about the baby. Even though I knew he loved me and wanted to have a child, I needed to think this through. I couldn't just walk up to him and say that. It's something Draven is more likely to do.

As I started to think about the best way to say this to Darius, he came back. Draven forced me to do it now. I didn't like to talk when I didn't have everything planned out nicely. But now, we went out to meet Darius. There was no way to escape this now. I smiled at him.

-I'm going to leave you two. - Draven said and left us with a smirk on his face.

-Weird. - Darius said as he came up to me. He hugged me and kissed my forehead.

-Darius, I need to tell you something... - I said. Maybe it was a right moment.

-Not now, Katsuyo. I need to see Swain. - He said and looked into my eyes.

-But you only got back...

-Yeah, I'm sorry. We're going to have more time tomorrow. - He kissed me again and started to walk towards the door.

-Why is Swain most important? You spend more time with him than me... - I said and Darius stopped. He glanced at me.

-Swain is trying to do something good for Noxus. And I'm trying to help him. - He added and then left, slamming the door behind him.

-I guess I just tell him some other time. - I whispered. I was just trying to say what I think. I knew what he wanted to achieve, and I always helped him with that. I wanted to spent some more time just with him, not as an assistant but as a wife. I missed Darius so much.

Draven came out of his room, pretending he didn't hear anything. He asked me a question to make it more realistic.

-So? How was it?

-I'm going to tell him tomorrow, probably. - I said and forced a smile.

-Ah, come on Katsuyo. What's up? Why didn't you tell him? - He asked.

-I'm pretty sure you've heard everything.

-Well...

-Then why asking me? - I stared at him.

-Leave it to me. - He said and walked towards the door.

-Hey, come back. I'm going to tell him tomorrow, I... it was my fault. Don't go.

-No, no. It's just Darius. He's a toddler when it comes to relationships. Don't blame yourself. You have to be happy, yes? Smile, I like when you smile. - He said and opened the door. I don't know why I just let Draven do everything for me. But I was grateful because I don't think I would be able to tell Darius anyway. I smiled. Draven loves women, that's what his brother is trying to change. But Draven clearly has more experience. There's not much I can say as I'm not much better than Darius is.

-That's it. I still don't see why you just won't dump my bro for me. Anyway, Draven out. See ya. - He waved at me and left.

~Darius~

I was going to see Swain, trying not to think about what just happened. I wanted to focus more on the things I was going to talk about with Swain. I was so busy since I joined the League. It wasn't going the way I planned it. I had too little time for Katsuyo. I couldn't look after Draven. God knows how many women he slept with since I left. At least he's not getting Kat into trouble.

-Hey, brother. - Draven poked my arm.

-What do you want? - I barked.

-You're a bitch. She had something important to tell you and you choose to go on a date with Swain.

-Stop. I won't listen to that.

-Well, but you won't say it wasn't true what she said, right? You're a dick and I have to save your relationship. Do you know she thinks it's her fault you just left? You'd be a shitty father.

I didn't reply. I was trying to block it out but Draven was really good at saying the uneasy truth.

-Move your fucking ass and apologize to her. I'll talk to Swain.

-Are you sure?

-Man, are you serious? I know you love her but, come on! You really are an idiot. Even I know more about relationships. Just go.

-Thanks. - I whispered.

-Fucking leave already.

-Why so angry? - I asked.

-Because you finally found a girl that has no interest in me and you're just letting it waste. - He was right again. I started walking back to our house. The girls that I was interested in, preferred a one-night-adventure with Draven than a peaceful life with me. Katsuyo was different, maybe that's because of the incident back in Zaun. She did not find his dirty jokes funny. Neither did I.

I found it strange, however, to see Draven trying to help me so much. Without him, I would probably already lose her. I remember him saying one day that it was because I took care of him when he was younger. That was probably bullshit, he was drunk when he said it.

~Katsuyo~

I was wondering what Draven did and whether it's going to make Darius think. I certainly didn't want to talk to my husband while he was angry, especially with the life changing new I had for him.

I heard a sound coming from the living room. I thought Draven was successful after all and maybe now was the time to talk to Darius.

I went to the living room. I looked around and there was no one there. I must have overheard it.

I found it strange that the window was open. I was sure that I closed it before I went out. Anyway, I closed the window and turned to walk back to my room but someone took my hands and put them on my back. I hissed at the sharp pain I felt.

-Well, well. Isn't that my lovely daughter? It's not very nice to just run away like that. Where's the guy? - He said and smirked, few soldiers standing next to him and me, one holding my hands.

-Katsuyo? - I heard Darius call and close the door. Why now? I didn't want them to hurt him. He called me once again, then entered the living room. He froze.

-Huh, that's a very nice day, isn't it? - He asked and nodded. The soldiers released me. They walked over to Darius, he was stronger than me. They needed to restrain him. He was a good fighter, but without his axe, against five men... there were no chances of winning. Few moments later, they were holding him in front of me.

-Let her go. - Darius said. He didn't look at me, he looked at my father.

-D-darius... - I said and took a step towards him. My father grabbed my neck and pushed me against the wall.

-Leave her! - Darius tried to break free, forcing men to add more strength to try and hold him in place.

-Pathetic. How can you love something like her? - He asked, holding my chin. and looked at Darius. - You'd be quite valuable for us.

He pointed a knife at Darius. I forced the wings out of my back. As soon as he threw the knife in his direction, I threw one of the blades that stopped the knife from reaching my husband.

-I was waiting for this. - My father turned to me. He slapped me.

-Katsuyo! - Darius shouted.

My father then picked the blade up. He placed it next to my throat. I knew he wouldn't kill me just like that, so I wasn't scared as much. I was more worried about Darius. He moved the knife down. He wanted to stab me in my stomach but I stopped him. I grabbed his hand and the blade. Blood from my hand dripped to the floor.

-That was a good reaction time. - He laughed.

-You're... pregnant... - Darius whispered.

-Interesting. - He dropped the knife. - Interesting. Anyway, we need to take you back to the lab.

-No! I won't let you. She's staying here. They both are. - Darius moved to the side, smashing one of the guards against the wall. The remaining ones started to hit him, punch his head. I could see the blood on his face.

-I'll go, just stop. - I said. My father nodded and the guards were standing still again.

-Katsuyo, don't do it. - Darius said. I tried to ignore him. I wanted to stay, but I had to do what was the best for him. I didn't want anyone to get hurt.

-I will go, just let me... let the baby come to this world and I will leave it with Darius. You want me and you'll get me. - I said as my wings disappeared.

-You're not going anywhere. - Darius whispered.

-Heh, I think my alternative is better. You see, no baby means there's no problem. - My father smirked.

~Darius~

Losing Katsuyo was not an option. I will show Draven that I'm not a 'shitty father' and I will save both of them. It will be hard but the thought of life without Katsuyo scares me. I'm motivated to do whatever it takes to make sure she stays in my life, alive.

Her father turned away to face her. I shouted for him but he wouldn't listen. Katsuyo shouldn't stand up for me, she should defend herself and the baby. I couldn't do much right now but nobody will take them away from me. That is not an option.

-Would you rather lose her or the baby, Darius? - He asked. How dare he say something like that. If he wanted to annoy me, he did a good job.

-Stop, let her go. We can talk and nobody gets hurt. - I offered.

-Nah, we can talk now. But believe me, that bitch is not worth your time. And if no one gets hurt, what's the point? - He laughed.

-Don't talk about her like that! - I shouted but he just smirked. I've never felt so powerless. She was suffering and there was nothing I could do.

When I thought the torture ended, he did something none of us expected. He charged a fist at her stomach. I could see fear and shock in her eyes as tears started to fill them. She opened her mouth and folded in half at the impact of the hit. She placed both of her hands on his arm, trying to move it away. Her hands and legs were shaking. I wanted to shout her name but it came out quiet, my voice broke as I saw her hands slide down his arm. He took his hand back, allowing Katsuyo to fall to the floor.

I found enough strenght to smash another guard against the wall. I did it hardly enough to make him fall. I reached towards Katsuyo with one of my hands. My actions were stopped by the leftover guards.

-Watch it, watch her suffer. - He smiled. Katsuyo put both of her hands on the stomach. Her eyes started to close.

I felt something heavy drop on me. I looked around to see the guards drop to the floor. Two axes were in back of one of them. The other three had a knife in their head.

Katsuyo's father noticed that and jumped out of the window, completely forgetting about his target.

-Man, you're a mess. I'll get him, you help her. - Draven said as he followed the man.

-Wait. - I stopped him. Draven looked back. - Make sure he's alive when I you bring him to me.

Draven nodded and ran after him. I stood up and slowly walked over to my wife. Her eyes were closed. Few of my tears dropped to the floor. I had to stay strong. I wiped a tear of her cheek. I picked her fragile body up and carefully walked towards the exit. I didn't turn my eyes away from her. I had no idea how it happened. I was angry at her for a silly reason and she blamed herself for that. Then I couldn't protect her and let her suffer. That's not how it's supposed to be.

I started to run. I needed to get her to hospital as soon as possible. I will kill this man. He will encounter the pain he can't imagine and I don't care about anything else than killing him and saving Katsuyo right now.

Soon, I was in front of the hospital building. I made my way inside and started searching for a doctor. There was no time to waste. They had to save her.

-Hey! - I shouted and the doctor turned to look at me. - Please, please save her.

The doctor called a nurse and they both came to me. The doctor looked at Katsuyo and told nurse something.

-She's pregnant. - I said quietly.

-In that case, we need to act quickly. - He said and took Katsuyo. - We need to make sure the child is safe... and alive... before we do anything else. You can wait here if you want, but it may take a long time.

-Of course I'll wait. - I said, the doctor nodded. Along with nurse, they went to one of the surgery rooms. When they disappeared, I sat down on one of the chairs in the hallway and buried my face in my hands.


	5. Chapter 5

~Katsuyo~

I felt dizzy. My head was spinning even though I was lying down. It was cold and uncomfortable. There were no sounds and all I could see was darkness. I felt like I was falling into empty space. I could not remember anything. Lazily, I raised my hand, but it was too dark for me to see cold however, started to give up to the warmth. Soon, I started to feel better. Only for a little moment. It was then I started to remember what actually happened and all the good feelings shattered. In one moment, all the darkness was filled with images from some time ago. I could see Darius, beaten, shouting my name. I could see my father. I could feel his fist smashing me against the wall. And the last thing I remembered - my husband's face above mine and quiet whispers.

The flashbacks were cut by a horizontal line of light, that made them completely disappear as I opened my eyes. I could see the ceiling. I was in a hospital. It took few moments for my eyes to adjust to brightness. Suddenly I could feel my body again, the sudden pain made me hiss. I felt a light sqeeze on my hand. I didn't have to look over to know that the person sitting here was Darius. I don't know how long I have been here, but it looks like he was there too. He offered me a weak smile. I was worried, he probably didn't sleep for a long time. He looked tired and had darker circles under his eyes. Last time I have seen him like that was when he came back from Institute of War and decided it was a good idea to do all the paperwork in one night.

I opened my mouth to say something but no words came out. I couldn't find my voice. Instead, I just let out a sigh, to let him know of my annoyance that I can't say anything. I was even more angry that Darius was just sitting there. He looked really tired, he should rest. I can stay here by myself. I'm pretty sure nothing will happen to me if I just lie there. And him... he has a bruise on his face and I could see piece of bandage sticking from under his shirt. I know he would not tell me, but he did suffer and it was because of me.

-Don't worry about me. I'm glad you woke up. - He said slowly, as if reading my mind. His voice was one of the things that showed just how tired he was. He knew me very well, but I knew him too. After all, we were together. I cared about him. He was important person in my life, and still, he had to suffer because of me.

-What... about the... - I started but couldn't finish. It was taking too much effort to make a single word. Also, I remembered what happened. I was thinking about the possibility that the child has not survived that. I wouldn't blame Darius if he just left me. I was just not the person that should get into relationships. I was a magnet for problems. When I was alone, nobody had to bare the pain with me. Now, that I have someone to live for, it's more difficult.

-Don't worry... I'm... it's going to be fine. - He said, trying to convince me it was actually all right. He did not have to lie. I knew this was nowhere near to be fine. And as he said that, another the thought came back to me.

-Is it... dead? - I asked, I could feel tears coming to my eyes. Darius just stared at me, trying to find some words. After a moment he said that he honestly doesn't know. The doctors are still doing some tests. At least he didn't lie. He didn't want to give me false hopes. I realized why he was so sad. He always wanted a child, he told me many times. Not directly, he just gave me clues and Draven was there to confirm it for me.

-I'm so sorry. - I whispered. There were no words I could use to describe how I felt. Darius stood up. He leaned over me and kissed my forehead.

-Don't worry. Get some rest. I will get Draven to stay with you while I do something important. - He smiled. I watched him walk out. The look on his face, his voice. Something changed. He was up to something, but he probably won't tell me.

~Darius~

-Did you make sure he's alive? - I asked and Draven nodded. I didn't want to tell him too much because I knew he would tell Katsuyo. It was true, she hated her father but I don't think she would appreciate me torturing and killing him. It was better if she didn't know about this and all the things I wanted to do to him. He had to pay for making her suffer, I have been planning this for a long time. The moment I saw him, I knew there were going to be problems with him. Katsuyo is not the kind of person to hurt people, so she would never do it herself. Also, I didn't want to stain her hands with blood. It may also be useful to get rid of this man. He could be dangerous to our kids.

-Alive and ready for whatever you want to do to him. - He answered. I could tell he wanted to know some details but I will not risk it. Only I know what I planned for the man. On one side, I want to torture him for ages, because that will make him repay at least a small fraction of things he has done. But also, I wanted to be with Katsuyo, look in her eyes and be confident when saying that it will in fact be all right.

-Good. Now go and stay with Katsuyo. I don't want her to be alone. - I ended the conversation and instructed him what to do. I don't know what I would do without him. I mean, Draven is the most annoying person I know. He is complete opposite of me. And yet I'm glad he's my brother. What a weird relationship we have. Nevertheless, I can always count on him when I need it.

-Sure bro. Anything for the princess. - He smiled and left, his footsteps echoed before it was quiet again. All I could hear was my breath. Behind the door was the man that disrupted the peaceful life we had. He hurt my family, and when someone does that - it won't end very well for them. I was tired and sleepy but the anger I felt towards him gave me power I needed. I couldn't rest until the man paid at least a bit for what he has done. I pushed the door and made my way inside, then closed it. No one had to know about the little event. I'm pretty sure nobody will miss him. He was not a man, he was a monster. The creature he was, should not be allowed to live next to human beings.

-I'm glad you decided to stay here a little longer, James. - I said as I looked at him, chained to the wall in front of me. He didn't struggle, he just stood there, like nothing happened. Didn't he realize the situation he was in? Or did he already accept his fate? He looked up with a smile on his face. I could tell that he was not scared. I don't think it would be easy to put a fear in him, into his twisted brain. Who knows what he was thinking about right now. Not like I wanted to know. This man is of no interest to me. All I have to do is create a better, safer future for my family.

-I just want to warn you. I'm telling you in case you didn't notice, that bitch is useless. Nothing to offer. - He shook his head. He was trying to provoke me. I've learnt a bit about his tricks while talking to him. I'm not falling for that again, even though it makes me angry when he talks like that about my sweetheart.

-As a father, you shouldn't be saying that. - I said. I always thought about having children but I could never find a perfect woman. Katsuyo was perfect, though. And I would never say something like that to or about my kid. I would rather have my tongue cut off. I would give them all the love and everything I have. Possibly, because I was never able to experience the warmth and loving, the sense of protection given by parents. I had to grow up quickly and the first child I had to take care of was my brother.

-But it's true. She is worthless. I don't know how you got involved with her in first place, but get rid of her as soon as you can is my advice... - He continued to drag the topic. It was then that I thought, he may actually try to convince me to give her away. This idea made me laugh. Why would I ever do that? Katsuyo is my wife.

-I won't give her to you if that's what you want. Soon, you'll be dead. Just like my child. - I said and walked closer to him. So close, I could grab his chin and press his face hard against the wall. I was disgusted, looking at the smirk that seemed to never disappear from his face.

-Not exactly. - He laughed. I twisted his neck a little. It was not hard enough to damage anything, but so strong I could hear a crack. If I wanted, I could twist a little more and it would be over, but I didn't want to give him that satisfaction.

-What do you mean? - I asked, a bit curious. What did he have to say about the child. The idea of him suddenly becoming a loving grandfather was rather ridiculous.

-I'm trying to help you. She can't stay alive. She has to die. She ruined everything. Every experiment I did. That little... - He started to show his anger again as I slid a knife into his stomach. I stopped him before he could say any more bad things about Katsuyo. The chains shackled as he tried to take the knife but his hands remained in the same position. Blood started to run down the blade and then my hand.

-What do you mean? - I raised my voice this time and twisted the knife. He coughed and blood came down his mouth. The smile didn't fade but I could see the pain and helplessness in his eyes. He will regret everything. I put one of my hands on his shoulder and smashed it against the wall.

-Either of them will die. The fun bit is - you get to choose who.- He laughed quietly and then stopped to cough. I pulled the knife away and looked at his face. Fear was growing inside me. I waited for an explanation. This was not how I planned it. I might have the knife, blades and my axe but he knows where to hit me, to make it hurt. He was a different fighter and mind was his weapon.

-You see, she will be able to give birth, but I damaged her enough so she will die soon after. You can always kill the child before that happens and she will live. Either of them will die. I just hope you make right decision. - He said and would probably laugh but the knife did a good job at preventing that.

Enough playing. I felt so powerless for a moment. She can't die. I won't let this happen. My wife will be by my side as the Noxus rises. She will be there, and with us there will be our children, the future of Noxus. That man doesn't know anything. He has no idea how much I love her. If we can't have kids now, we will have them soon.

-Heh, enjoy watching her suffer. - He whispered. I couldn't take it anymore. I raised the axe and let him see his own, pitiful face before he dies. I dropped the knife to the floor.

-Any last words? - I asked.

-Ending me, won't end the trouble. - He smiled. I swung around, letting the axe slice through his flesh. Blood splattered on the walls but there was no sound. He was quiet the whole time. I wiped the blood of my face. So annoying. How could he even say all these things... I wanted to make sure he dies in a lot of pain but the way he talks, the way he smiles... he just made me lose my patience.

Now I had a much bigger task before me. I had two lives in my hands. I just hope that he was lying and this was all a bad dream, a nightmare. I wanted to wake up next to Katsuyo, like nothing happened.

I went back home and took a quick shower. It was plenty of time for me to think and make a decision. It wasn't easy. It's never easy when it comes to killing someone. Especially if it's someone you love most. I felt really bad about this but I had to do something. I came to conclusion that it's not the end of the world. If we won't have kids now, we can wait. I just don't want her to be involved in this. Good thing I didn't tell her whether the child was alive. I can't afford to lose her now. But also, I will never be able to look in her eyes again. I will feel guilty forever.

After changing my clothes, I was back at the hospital. Even now, I wasn't sure of my decision. I will probably hate myself for the rest of my life. Katsuyo will also hate me if she ever discovers that I killed our first child. It wouldn't matter for her that she would die instead. She would leave me, Draven would hate me. This is hard. But I don't know what to do. Everything was out of my control. I was walking along the corridor and back. I was waiting for a good moment to go in, but I realised there was never going to be a good moment. Even if I told her, what would I say? 'I just killed your father, he won't bother you anymore. By the way, we had to kill the child so you don't die.' Perfect.

~Katsuyo~

Draven was busy telling me stories about the girls he had slept with. I don't think he noticed that I was not interested in his sex life. Still, it was better than sitting here in silence. I was glad when Darius knocked on the door. I turned away from Draven to look at him. Darius was looking at the floor, not me. Something was bothering him. He looked at Draven. The younger brother stood up, understanding that Darius wanted a private talk. I smiled, I wanted to share the news with him.

-Alright, I guess I have to leave you. Draven out. Good luck. - He smiled and left the room, pushing Darius slightly on his way out. Darius remained in the same position, he took a deep sigh. I was getting worried it had something to do with me. I wouldn't blame him if he just left me now.

Darius went over to my bed. He sat down and looked at me. He showed no emotion but I knew there was something important going on in his head right now. I wasn't sure if I wanted to know. I was hoping the news I had for him was going to make him feel better.

-Look, we need to talk. I decided to be honest with you. - He locked his gaze on me. He grabbed my hand and held it tightly.

-I need to tell you something first. - I smiled. I was talking about it with Draven and he said it would be better if Darius knew about it as soon as possible. He looked at me a bit puzzled. He did not expect me to have a news for him, certainly not one like that. - They're twins. Both healthy boys.

His face became pale, his eyes widened. He looked a bit shocked. That was not the reaction I thought I would see. I thought he will be happy and he looked kind of scared. I didn't know what happened when he went away, but it surely changed his view on things. I expected him being either happy or not. That's why I was confused and decided to change the subject, away from the uncomfortable situation.

-Anyway, what did you want to tell me? - I asked.

-That's... never mind. I'm so happy. You don't even know. - He smiled and shook his head.

-Are you allright? - I asked quietly. I was unsure what to think about his sudden mood swings. I could tell something was wrong but he didn't want to tell me.

-I'm fine. You have to rest now. A lot more. And we have to think of the names. I have to paint the room. I'm so happy. - He said again. - I'm going to talk to doctor. I will be back as soon as possible, so we can talk some more.

~Darius~

-You don't look very happy. - Draven said. He didn't want to be too loud, so Katsuyo couldn't hear our conversation. - I thought you wanted to have kids, especially boys. You should be overjoyed. They survived.

-Look, you don't get it. - I shook my head. I was extremely happy by the news and I would be able to show it, shout it out, if not the fact that someone will die. No strenght or weapon will change that. - I thought her father was joking, but I was talking to the doctor and... she is not strong enough, she will die after they're born. All because that sick man. - I said quietly. Draven froze. He looked at me, making sure that I was serious. Why would I be joking about something like that?

-You want to kill them?

-No... I mean, I don't know anymore. I don't want to be in charge of my family's death. I can't deal with it. - I said. It was different when she said there are two. This made everything worse. She would never agree to something like that anyway.

-Okay, listen. I don't care what you do or what the doctor says. If any of them die, I'll kill you. Understand? - He said and pushed me. He then turned around and went back to the room Katsuyo was in. It was easy for him to say this, he didn't have to make decisions like that. Maybe the decision wasn't that hard. Maybe I should believe in her more. Nobody has to die... No... No one will die. I will do everything it takes to make sure that few years from now I will play with my kids and Katsuyo by my side.

-Darius! Katsuyo is worrying about you. Do us a favour and go home, get some rest. - Draven said. I didn't even see him coming up to me. I looked at him confused. Few minutes ago he wanted to kill me. I nodded. I had to be strong for my family.


End file.
